Katie Sawyer (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = Edith Sawyer (mother, deceased); Ms. Sawyer (maternal grandmother/"adopted mother", deceased); Mr. Sawyer (maternal grandfather/"adopted father") | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = California | Gender = Female | Height = 5'2" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student | Education = College Student | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter Milligan; Darwyn Cooke | First = X-Force Vol 1 119 | HistoryText = Kate Sawyer is U-Go-Girl's daughter. As time went by, Katie was in college and dating her boyfriend Micky Halloran. She was contacted by Dead Girl who brought Katie to the cemetery in order to talk to her mother's ghost. Edie revealed to Katie she was her biological mother and that she let her grandmother raise her as Edie couldn't due to the lifestyle she was living. She also wanted to convey to Katie that she inherited the X-Gene from her and that she just needed to accept the reality of the situation. Edie soon disappeared back to the afterlife leaving Katie with this whole new revelation. The next morning Katie noticed that things started to change for her. Her skin turned blue just like her mother, and she started to teleport to different places without knowing how to control it. She figured that the interaction with her mother's ghost might of been the catalyst for the transformation. Katie made trips to her primary care doctor to find out the cause of her abilities but she ended up transporting him to the North on top of an igloo. After that Katie met up her boyfriend to talk about her new look. But they were suddenly interrupted by Zeitgeist and his followers, The X-Cellent who used Katie's boyfriend as bait to draw her in so they could kidnap her. Back at their headquarters, Cluney had Katie tied up as he tried to convince her to join his new team as they needed a teleporter to complete their ranks. But the arrival of Dead Girl and X-Statix halted his plan as both groups engaged each other in battle. The fight caused some serious injuries among the group so Mister Sensitive pleaded to Katie to use her ability to teleport them out of there. She obliged and began focusing on where she wanted to go. Her powers activated which sent her and the rest of X-Statix away from battle to the graveyard where her mother was buried. After the confrontation Katie left to be on her own. Once the media got ahold of the video on how a new teleporter prevented a career ending defeat for X-Statix, she decided to join the ranks of the team. | Powers = Teleportation: Katie possesses the power of teleportation with no apparent limit. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Teleporters Category:Media-Driven Characters Category:Mutants activated after M-Day